Bloodstone
by Shocktroop
Summary: Tsukune is not exactly human also Tsukune x Moka / Tsukune x harem that's all I will tell you for now.


This is my first fanfiction ever so if you like it let me know and I'll keep writing and any pointers are accepted.

(Regular)

**(Blood & Inner Moka)**

_**(Ghoul)**_

_**(Chairman & Bus Driver)**_

Disclaimer: I don't now or ever will own Rosario Vampire. This story's concept and Blood are my imaginations creation.

**(Tsukune's P.O.V.)**

Deep within the darkness I can hear it again, the voice that I have never been able to locate. For years it has called to me, telling me to free it from its binding's, promising power beyond my wildest dreams.

**"Boy wake up, you need to wake up NOW!!!"**

"Who are you? Why do I hear your voice all the time? And why can I never find you?"

**"There is no time for your moronic questions boy, you're dying. You must fuse with me like we were always meant to be."**

"What do you mean, I can't be dying! It's a LIE!! You're trying to trick me, I won't believe you!"

**"Boy! Listen to me; this is the fault of that Damned Ghoul inside you. It's been slowly devouring you for the past year and now the seal keeping it at bay is breaking! You only have a few more seconds before you are no more!"**

"But the holy lock is still on. The ghoul can't get loose."

**"Can't you feel it Boy. The lock the Exorcist put on you is disintegrating as we speak. You need to remove the seal separating the two of us now or we will both die!"**

"How, I can't see anything in here. Can you turn on a light or something?"

**"Uses your training to sense the energies around you and you'll be able to see Boy."**

The scenery explodes into view: a twilight sky that looks almost like the perfect romantic scene except for the dead vegetation and cracked, lifeless ground. However the thing that stood out the most was the man floating in the air, blood dripping from him. He looked like me only he looked to be made of crimson stone that had blood oozing from his pores. Also he was wrapped in chains held together by the biggest padlock I have ever seen. Then he looks over at me and I can't suppress my cringe.

**"Boy your finally here." relief saturated his tone "Quickly you need to pour some of your blood into the lock and it will release me from this seal."**

"What are you?"

**"We will cover that later we don't have the time right now. All I will say for now is the Exorcist has a lot of explaining to do. Now do as I told you before the Ghoul gets here, please."**

As I start heading toward him I asked "How do I know that you're not the Ghoul trying to trick me into releasing you?"

"**Don't insult me Boy. Do I look like that girl's creation?"**

"Not really, you look more like a living ruby that's bleeding."

"**I am the personification of your true power. The power stolen from us at birth and if you wish to survive you need me."**

As I got closer to him this feeling of nostalgia mixed with pain and sorrow coursed threw my body. Those feeling felt as if the entirety of existence was weighing down on me but as I grabbed hold of the lock they were gone replaced in an instant by hope and longing.

"**You can call me blood. Its simple so you don't mess it up."**

"Gee thanks." I told him as I cut my palm on the side of the lock and allowed my blood to flow inside. I heard the sound of tumblers clicking and then I was blinded by an intense light. When I could see again standing before me was Blood but he looked different. The blood was gone also he appeared to me to be a living statue of me made solely of ruby. It wouldn't have bothered me at this point but for the fact that he was naked.

"**I'm free, finally I'm free….(cough)…. Excuse me."**

"It's fine. What do we do now?'

"**That's simple we just walk into each other and…"**

"_**No! This body is mine!"**_

I started to turn to see who had said that but before I could see him, he slammed into me from behind thus we both tumbled into Blood together hearing only **"OH SHIT!"**

**(Inner Moka's P.O.V.)**

'**What have I done?' **I asked myself looking on in horror as the Holy Lock started to disintegrate. Why must the only man to ever be of any importance to me, other than my father, die as a consequence to my action.

"**Why Tsukune? Why didn't you tell me the lock was failing? Why did you hide it from me? Do you hate me so much for what I turned you into that you want me to suffer with the memory of killing you forever?"**

'Why am I saying these things? I would never have shown this kind of weakness to him. Unless he chose me out of all the girls trying to get his answer as to whom he wanted to be with. I had expected his answer months ago and I know it WILL be me but it never came. He does know that I already approve of him; well for the most part, doesn't he? What am I thinking? I'm going to have to kill... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?'

I watch transfixed as my beloved Tsukune transforms from a ghoul to something else. He has black hair with crimson streaks, solid red eyes, and the Ghoul markings on both sides of his face and arms. What, now he's in Vampire for…wait Human, no Ghoul, Vampire, new form, Human, Vampire, New, Ghoul and it continues at an increasing rate. It drags on for minutes but it feels like hours, no days I can't stop from wondering what is happening to my Precious Tsukune? I peel me eye away just long enough to look at the other girls to see Kurumu and Mizori frozen in mid attack looking on as if the world where crumbling under their feet. Yukari and Ruby shared looks of horror, awe, lust, and concern. While Kokoa what trembling in what looked like fear or maybe rage. I looked back to see the transformations slowing until it paused on his human form.

"Moka help me." Tsukune barley whispered out before falling forward and as her fell he transformed into to the new form just to hit the ground unresponsive staying in this new form this time. I ran to him as fast as I could so I could pick him up to hold him in my loving embrace saying, **"If he ever finds out I did this, I'll kill the one that talked!" **I warned the girls.

"_**HEHE.. Looks like he's finally found that seal and his true form, although it looks different from the last time I saw it."**_

"**Bus Driver!"**

"_**Miss Akashiya you should take Mr. Aono to the Infirmary now."**_

"**Yes Chairman."**

**That's all for now. Also if not even one person show interest in this story, then I won't continue it. So review to let me know if you want me to continue.**


End file.
